


Nightmare

by thinkingaboutelephants



Series: Twins!verse [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutelephants/pseuds/thinkingaboutelephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their son has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and post a fic here and there in this unnamed verse. I had a couple of lovely requests. :-) Enjoy.

Both Arthur and Eames, always light sleepers, heard the opening click of their bedroom door and then the distinct patter of tiny feet dash across their carpeted floor. They didn't have to open their eyes to know who it was.

"Papa, Papa," Danny whispered, standing at Arthur's side of the bed.

Arthur sat up and turned the side lamp on, regretting it when the light blinded his eyes.

"What is it, Danny?" he said, taking in the sight of his son, visibly shaken and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I had a bad dream."

His bottom lip trembled, and Arthur's heart broke.

"Get up here, kiddo," he told him, pushing back the covers to make room for him in the middle.

Danny hurried at the chance to sleep in the safety of his fathers' bed. The second he was settled, he clung to Eames, and Arthur tried to rub away the tremors that went through his small body. Eames pushed his wet hair off his forehead and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You want to tell us about it?" Eames asked softly, not prodding in case the boy didn't want to relive his mind's creation.

"There was a little man," Danny revealed, "He tried to...he tried to eat my toes."

Eames felt as Danny tried to tuck his feet under Eames' thighs, and he couldn't help but pull their son closer.

"Danny, you know that nightmares aren't real, right?" Arthur said, wrapping the boy in his warmth from the other side.

Danny nodded against Eames' neck and said, "I saw it on the television."

Arthur gave his husband a look over their son's head, one of knowing and irritation. Eames was bad about leaving crappy film and TV programs not suitable for little eyes and ears on when he thought the twins were down for their naps or otherwise occupied. Arthur was not surprised, and he silently reveled at the look of guilt on Eames' face.

"The telly is full of nonsense and lies, my love," Eames promised him, placing another kiss over his soft hair. "You must know that little men who eat toes do not exist. Although, when you were a wee one, I would munch on your baby feet and you would laugh and kick at my face until I let you free."

Arthur smiled at the memory. Eames used to do that with both of their boys. He even tried to get Arthur a time or two. That hadn't gone over too well. Eames had been left with a bruised cheek.

"Shall we do it again now?" Eames asked him deviously, and Danny yelped as he started to tickle him around his middle instead.

"Daddy, stop! Stop! Papa, make him stop!" the boy pleaded and laughed, rolling over to Arthur.

Arthur pulled him to safety. "That's enough, Daddy."

"I don't think so," Eames said even as he took one hand away. "We've got to chase those bad dreams away. And only laughter can do that, right, Danny-boy?"

Danny was still trying to catch his breath, but he seemed to understand his father's plan. He really did feel better already.

"Yah," he said, smiling. "But no more tickling."

"Alright. I surrender."

Danny yawned just after that, loud and adorably, and Arthur resettled him in their bed and rubbed his back until he started to doze off.

"Sweet dreams, darling," Eames said, watching them happily.

A couple of quiet minutes passed, before Arthur spoke up. "How long do you give it before Liam joins us?" 

Eames smiled, "I'm surprised he's not already in here."

"I give him five more minutes, tops," Arthur said, sounding as though he were a betting man.

"Not even that."

Just then their door opened again. This time the intruder walked slowly and silently over to their bed, to Eames' side and didn't make a sound as he climbed up and over his father.

"Hello, love."

Liam, never one for too many words and still mostly asleep, just blinked at Eames before turning over to face his brother.

They hadn't really done this since Liam and Danny turned three and got big boy beds. They would be starting school next year, and they needed to start proper sleeping habits as soon as possible. 

None-the-less, as Liam tugged Eames' big arm around him and scooted back against his chest while Danny slept peacefully beside him, Arthur and Eames agreed that this one time, it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets the reference that Danny makes with his nightmare, I am truly sorry.


End file.
